Autobot Matrix of Leadership
The Matrix of Leadership or Creation Matrix in the fictional Transformers universes is the Autobot talisman of legend, passed down from leader to leader. It consisted of an oval-shaped container, holding a glowing crystal. To open the Matrix is to release an unpredictable wave of power from the crystal. In some continuities, the Matrix seems to have an intelligence of its own, able to determine when and how it will be used. The Matrix also serves as a source of power, able to reformat a chosen Transformer (for example Hot Rod in the animated Transformers movie or Starscream in the G2 comic) into a higher-powered being, sometimes with a modified alternate mode. The transfer of the Matrix usually carries with it to the recipient, upon transformation, the title of Prime. Marvel Comics The first appearance of the Creation Matrix, later also known as the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, was in Marvel's Transformers comics,Marvel (US) Comics, Transformers issue #10, page 2, panel 3 where the Matrix's first appearance pre-dated its cartoon appearance by over a year. The Creation Matrix was first described as a computer program in Optimus Prime's mind, required to bestow life on newly-created Transformers, considered the inspiration for the All Spark Cube in the 2007 Transformers live action film. Prime was captured by the Decepticon leader, Shockwave, his head separated from his body,Marvel (US) Comics, Transformers issue #5-6 and the Matrix program used to bring the Constructicons to life.Marvel (US) Comics, Transformers issue #10 Before Shockwave could animate Jetfire, however, Prime transferred the Creation Matrix to the mind of Buster Witwicky,Marvel (US) Comics, Transformers issue #6, page 10-11 who used it to take control of JetfireMarvel (US) Comics, Transformers issue #11, page 20, panel 1 and rescue Prime.Marvel (US) Comics, Transformers issue #11, page 13-14 During the UK-only story 'Crisis of Command', Prowl advocated exploiting the Creation Matrix to animate dedicated war machines. Optimus Prime was opposed to this ethically questionable move, and decisively ruled against it after a period of fierce debate amongst the Autobots. The Decepticons were able to tap the energy of the Matrix to create the Stunticons and Combaticons when Prime used it to give life to the Aerialbots and Protectobots, but Prime's subsequent destruction left all assuming that the Matrix had been destroyed. However, this was not so. When Prime was resurrected as a Powermaster, he revealed the truth - the Matrix was actually a physical object, stored within his chest cavity, which the Autobots had unwittingly lost when Prime's body had been blasted into space. Shockwave had merely tapped residual energy from his head. Thus began a Matrix Quest to recover the talisman - but the Autobots had no idea what was waiting for them. The Creation Matrix had retained an imprint of each of its former holders, giving it a rudimentary sentience that had, during its exile in space, come to question the nature of evil. Recovered by the Decepticon, Thunderwing, who also had a Matrix affinity, the Matrix itself became tainted with evil and took control of Thunderwing, attacking the Autobots, and forcing them to jettison it into the depths of space once more. The true nature of the Creation Matrix then became apparent as the threat of Unicron bore down upon Cybertron. The Matrix was a fragment of Primus, the Transformers' deity, responsible for the creation of their race. Encoding a portion of his lifeforce as a genetic matrix, set in light patterns within a crystal, Primus had given his children a means of creating new life, as he had created them. Amidst the Unicron crisis, Thunderwing returned, but was destroyed by Unicron, allowing Optimus Prime to purify the Matrix and destroy Unicron himself. Subsequently, Megatron stole the Matrix from Prime in order to animate a new legion of troops for himself, only to have Starscream steal it in turn, and use it to merge himself with the Decepticons' battleship, the Warworld. Rather than fall prey to evil, however, the Matrix's overwhelming goodness began to affect Starscream, and he relinquished the power rather than have his personality altered. Prime was then able to use this goodness to purify the Swarm, a dark byproduct of Transformer reproduction. Animated series The Matrix of Leadership first appeared in the animated Transformers series in The Transformers: The Movie, when a dying Optimus Prime passed it to Ultra Magnus. Prime was the seventh holder of the Matrix - after the death of the sixth holder, Alpha Trion briefly kept the Matrix safe before bestowing it upon Optimus (presumably when he rebuilt Optimus from the dying body of Orion Pax). Before passing away, Prime spoke of a prophecy - that one day, "The Chosen One" would rise from the ranks of the Autobots, and use the power of the Matrix to light the Transformers' darkest hour. That darkest hour soon came upon Cybertron in the form of the world-eater, Unicron, who knew that the Matrix's power was the one thing that could destroy him. Recreating Decepticon leader Megatron as Galvatron, he dispatched him to destroy Ultra Magnus and the Matrix, but when Galvatron obtained the talisman, he tried and failed to use its power against Unicron. Ultimately, the Chosen One who could open the Matrix proved to be the youthful Hot Rod, who reclaimed the Matrix and was transformed by its power into Rodimus Prime, before opening it within Unicron and releasing its power, which tore Unicron apart from within. There is speculation between fans that Unicron's attack on Cybertron was not "the darkest hour" that prophecy spoke of. Some individuals claim that the Hate Plague from the episode "The Return of Optimus Prime" was the Autobots "darkest Hour" because saving the universe exhausted the Matrix to the point of it becoming empty of its amassed wisdom. This would mean that Optimus Prime himself was the "Chosen One" returned from the grave to use the Matrix to cure the Hate Plague, and save the galaxy. As the animated series progressed, more was divulged about the nature of the Matrix that had not been explained in the movie. When injured in battle, Rodimus' consciousness briefly entered the Matrix itself, and he discovered that it was more than a mere source of energy - it, in fact, contained the amassed wisdom of deceased Autobot leaders throughout history (this was previously hinted at in The Transformers: The Movie when Hot Rod heard the voice of Optimus Prime as the Matrix turned him into Rodimus Prime, and even before that during Optimus's death scene when Optimus told those present not to grieve because "Soon I will be one with the Matrix."). Venturing into the Matrix a second time, Rodimus was shown the history of Cybertron by the ancient Autobots whose consciousnesses existed within the Matrix, revealing to him the Quintessons' role in the creation of the Transformers. When he was resurrected, Optimus Prime later did the same thing when faced with the Hate Plague, and came to a drastic conclusion - to cure the madness of the plague, he expelled all of the wisdom from within the Matrix, saving the universe, but emptying the Matrix and leaving only a shell. The Matrix's story subsequently branched off in two directions following this, as America and Japan took the story in their own unique directions. In the US finale, "The Rebirth", Optimus Prime used the shell of the Matrix as a substitute key to access Vector Sigma. Conversely, in Japan - where the Matrix is treated simply as a reservoir of pure energy - the shell was left hidden on Earth to slowly recharge its depleted energy. However, the emptying of the Matrix had disestablished Vector Sigma, leading the Autobots to search for its location before Optimus Prime sacrificed himself to restore the computer's balance. The ghost of Alpha Trion re-energized the Matrix, but Optimus Prime merged with Vector Sigma to stabilize it, and Rodimus Prime was again left in charge of the Autobots. No origin was ever offered for the Matrix of Leadership in the animated continuity, but it was vaguely hinted that it was in some way connected to the origins of Unicron, perhaps to explain why it was his antithesis. Unicron was created by the insane genius, Primacron, but turned on him. After Unicron's attack against his master, Primacron's assistant was shown to flee, and from his damaged robotic body, an object that appeared to be the Matrix emerged. If this truly was intended to be the Matrix, how the Transformers obtained it was never revealed. Beast Era In the 1990s animated series, Beast Wars and Beast Machines, the nature of the Matrix was explored and evolved. These series used "The Matrix" as a term that referred not merely to the physical object, but to an actual other-dimensional realm — the Transformer afterlife also called the Matrix, the well of all sparks that are, have been, or ever shall be (hence the name "All Spark" used in the 2007 live action movie). From the Matrix springs all Transformer life, and when a Transformer dies, their spark returns to the Matrix, sharing its life experience with the collective, creating a huge store of accumulated wisdom and knowledge. Understanding this, it can be retroactively assumed that the physical Matrix object wielded by Autobot leaders in the cartoon continuity is not simply a storehouse of knowledge itself, but rather, a gateway to this afterlife realm. Similarly, this also explains its ability to bestow life as seen in the comic book continuity — by transferring a spark from the Matrix through its connection to the realm. The Matrix was also used as a nickname in the Beast Wars series for the facility which produced Maximal protoforms. The Matrix also appeared when Optimus Primal merged his spark with that of the original Optimus Prime, but this Matrix was incorrectly shown to be Prime's actual spark. The Matrix was instead implied by Rhinox to be a part of Prime's actual spark ("That Spark has the Matrix with it!"). Though a conclusion to this error is considered that while in stasis lock, Prime's extensive life energy is connected to the Matrix. A similar effect which happened to Rodimus Prime of the G1 series where after he was severely damaged had gone into stasis, and though alive, appeared to exhibit no traces of life in his body since his spark was connected to the Matrix. However, BotCon exclusive comic "Primeval Dawn, Part 1" states that the thing held by Optimus Primal is just a Matrix-shaped Spark chamber, the real Matrix is actually concealed in a compartment beneath the Spark chamber. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen The Matrix of Leadership also appears in the Transformers film sequel. It is introduced into the film when the Fallen uses it to activate the Sun Harvester hidden in Cairo, Egypt. The original Primes had hidden it there, sacrificing their own lives to protect humanity from the power of the Harvester. The appearance of the Matrix is similar to that of the original G1 appearance, but the "handle-bar" is more triangular and is striped. A small energy ball is encased by a netted metal cage (spherical) in the middle. Sam Witwicky, joined by Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz, Seymour Simmons, Skids, Mudflap and Bumblebee, search through a temple for the Matrix and find it surrounded by the bodies of the original Primes. When he holds it in his hands, it turns to sand and he later discovers it has to be earned and not given. It is earned by Sam's sacrifice for Prime, and is used to revive Optimus Prime after the attacks of Megatron and his minions. Known holders of the Matrix Marvel Comics holders * Prima * Prime Nova * Sentinel Prime :The UK G1 comic series shows a flashback (as recalled by Optimus) of Sentinel Prime dying in the arms of Optimus Prime and passing the Matrix on to him. This is not to be confused by the earlier UK Annual story 'State Games' where Optimus has gone for help leaving an Autobot Leader named Overlord (not Sentinel Prime) who then dies watched by an unhelping Megatron and Sentinel's ex-bodyguard, Ravage. * Optimus Prime :The first archivist to become Autobot leader. As Megatron besieged the Autobot capital of Iacon, the Council of Elders prepared to surrender to the Decepticons. Councillor Xaaron suggested that High Councillor Traachon step down and allow a military officer to assume Autobot leadership. Traachon then used his powers of veto and effectively elected himself out of office, allowing Optimus Prime to assume supreme command of the Autobots. * Buster Witwicky - Prime briefly transferred the Matrix to Buster's mind to prevent Shockwave's use of it. * Thunderwing * Starscream In addition, the UK Marvel Comics included Rodimus Prime in their stories, and he once lost the Matrix to a Quintesson General, Ghyrik. While the above possessed the Matrix at one point or another, not all became a part of the Matrix. The Matrix was shown to have its own "consciousness" of sorts during the Matrix Quest, where it referred to itself in plural. Prior to the evil being purged from the Matrix, it "spoke" its "contributors": "We are Primus. We are Prima. We are Prime Nova. We are Sentinel Prime. We are Optimus Prime. We are Thunderwing.""We are Primus. We are Prima. We are Prime Nova. We are Sentinel Prime. We are Optimus Prime." - "We are THUNDERWING!" (from Marvel US issue 65, pages 25 (panel 5) & 27 (panel 1)) Similarly, in the short-lived Marvel Generation 2 series, Megatron took the Matrix from Prime; he never used it but Starscream stole it and did take it as a part of himself. The Matrix began turning Starscream away from evil and toward good. It was so powerful that Starscream gave the Matrix back to Prime in order to keep from becoming good and losing his evil nature. Animated series holders * Five unnamed robots - as seen by Rodimus Prime during his journey through the Matrix * Alpha Trion * Optimus Prime * Ultra Magnus - Showed no ability to open the Matrix or use its power in the movie, but in Robots in Disguise he could access its power. * Rodimus Prime * Hot Shot - Armada only There are no accounts of Alpha Trion ever officially holding the Matrix in the role of Autobot leader - the only certainty is that he kept it safe between the death of the most recent Autobot leader, and the appointment of Optimus Prime. His presence within the Matrix when Optimus Prime consults its wisdom to stop the Hate Plague would suggest otherwise, but later expansions on the fiction of the Matrix illustrate that it is not merely Autobot leaders who inhabit it, but all deceased Transformers, explaining Trion's presence. Galvatron has briefly been able to steal the Matrix on occasion, but has consistently failed to harness its power. His lieutenant, Scourge, on the other hand, displayed amplified physical powers when he held the Matrix for a short period, suggesting an affinity for it. However, Scourge's physical structure was monstrously mutated when he was filled with the Matrix's power. Devil's Due Publishing In the third volume of the Devil's due comics the android Serpentor downloaded information on the history of Cybertron from Soundwave. Mentioned among that information was the Quintessons, Alpha Trion, Megatron and Soundwave, the planet of Junk, a warrior named Optimus Primal and the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Serpentor decides to take the Matrix for himself in order to gain something close to a spark or a soul. Lesser Matrices Although the Creation Matrix is the one single force forged from Primus with the ultimate power to bestow life and destroy Unicron, there have been other Lesser Matrices of Leaderships forged. These Matrices were forged from the Transformer God Vector Sigma and bestowed to a select few including: Lio Convoy, Big Convoy and Fire Convoy. In Japanese continuity, Optimus Primal is depicted as bearing one of these Matrices, which is in conflict with the American series, in which he did not possess one (as he was merely a scientific explorer and starship captain of no notable standing). The Optimus Prime of the alternate universe of Transformers: Armada also possesses a Matrix (Much like the original Matrix, it serves as the symbol of the Autobot Commander). These Matrices mimic the abilities of the original Creation Matrix. In Beast Wars Second, Lio Convoy used his Matrix to create Lio Junior. These Lesser Matrices can also power up their hosts. In order to defeat the titanic Destron known as Majin Zarak, Lio Convoy tapped into the power of his Matrix and was powered-up to Flash Lio Convoy, while Optimus Primal tapped into the power of his Matrix and became Burning Convoy. Together their Matrices formed the powerful Matrix Buster attack which defeated Majin Zarak. Lio Convoy later combined the power of his Matrix with that of Big Convoy's Matrix (which was used to power-up his Big Cannon) to defeat Unicron. In the Transformers: Zone OVA and Battlestars: Return of Convoy, the planetary Zodiac, also known as Zone Energy, replaces the original Autobot Matrix of Leadership as a means of repairing, reformatting, and/or reviving Transformers. In Transformers: Car Robot (also known as Transformers: Robots In Disguise in Western countries), God Fire Convoy (also known as Omega Prime) was powered by Fire Convoy's (also known as Optimus Prime's) personal Matrix, which also augmented itself with the God Sword (forged by Brave Maximus, also known as Fortress Maximus) and used it to defeat Devil Gigatron (also known as Galvatron). Not all Lesser Matrices are good. Like Primus, Unicron also forged some Matrices which were used to manipulate certain Transformers to his dark designs. Unicron was able to control the Predacon known as Galvatron through the Galvamatrix, as well as the Predacon Overlord Shokoract, through the Matrix of Conquest which housed Unicron's Dark Essence itself. The Transformers: Universe incarnation of Nemesis Prime possesses an artifact known as the Dead Matrix which is a black version of Big Convoy's Matrix. This Matrix had the ability to absorb Sparks, and was created to neutralize the Matrix of Leadership. Nemesis Prime attempted to use this Matrix in the Transformers: Cybertron comic book series to kill Primus. Although he was stopped, the Dead Matrix was taken by Soundwave and used to help return Unicron to life after his death. During the Transformers: Generation 2 toyline, Optimus Prime received multiple toy forms in a relatively short period of time, and to explain these numerous bodies, the tech spec of his "Go-Bot" incarnation, credited an internal "Reconfiguration Matrix" with the change (similarly, the original Matrix is credited with reformatting Prime from his "Hero" body into his "Laser" body in the Japanese G2 manga). The Reconfiguration Matrix has subsequently been credited with the reformatting of Ironhide into his Transformers: Timelines body represented by the toy available exclusively at BotCon 2005, and with the rebirth of Ultra Magnus and the creation of his new body represented by the 2006 eHobby exclusive "Laser Ultra Magnus" toy. Where exactly this internal Reconfiguration Matrix comes from is still a mystery, but a few long-time Transformers fans have speculated that it was somehow derived from the planetary Zodiac (Zone Energy) in the Transformers: Zone and Battlestars storylines. According to the extended biography given in the Transformers Collectors Club magazine for 10th Anniversary Optimus Primal, he carries the "Matrix of Purification", which can be used to cure the sick, and be used to "ease the strain of Unicron's corruption from Cybertronians". Live action *Dynasty of Primes *Sam Witwicky *The Fallen The Dynasty of Primes are the first wielders of the Matrix in the live action film and used it to power a Sun Harvester. After learning that Earth contained intelligent life, they refused to use it and The Fallen fought them over it. He was too powerful for them so they stole it and sacrificed themselves to hide it. Sam Witwicky found it but it crumbled to dust in his hands. However, in a vision, the Dynasty gave it to him to wield as he proved worthy of it, telling him that the Matrix is something that must be earned not found. He used it to revive Optimus, but The Fallen took it before it completely healed Optimus. Used to power the Sun Harvester, it survived and was given back to Optimus after he destroyed the harvester. In Transformers: Dark of The Moon, the Matrix made a reappearance when it was used to revive Sentinel Prime. Optimus later offers Sentinel the Matrix as he was, during the war, the rightful leader of the Autobots, and asks him to lead them again. Sentinel, however, declines and returns Optimus the Matrix, stating that in a new world he knows nothing of (Earth), Optimus is now his teacher. Video games In Transformers: War for Cybertron, when he reaches the core of Cybertron, Optimus Prime is given a portion of the core's spark in the form of the Matrix of Leadership. He is told that as long as the Matrix survives, so will the core of Cybertron. In this continuity the purpose of the Matrix of Leadership is to restart the computer core of Cybertron after it completes a purge and healing process to rid itself of dark energon, a process which requires it to shut down for millions of years. This event triggers the exodus of Transformers to leave Cybertron, presumably as no energon is being produced by the deactivated planet. In effect, the Transformers face a planet wide famine and will starve to death if they stay. This makes Optimus Prime the first Prime of Cybertron to ever possess the Matrix of Leadership. It is not yet a traditional badge of office for the Prime. The Prime immediately before Optimus, Zeta Prime, never carried the Matrix of Leadership as it had not yet existed, and the planet is populated by Transformers who existed before the Matrix of Leadership. Novels In Transformers: Exodus, the Matrix is mentioned to have been the jewel in the hilt of Prima's Star Saber. Matrix toys * Lio Convoy (1998): Although his Matrix was not detachable, Leo Prime was the first Transformer toy to come with a Matrix, though technically it is an Energon Matrix. The Matrix was part of the chest sculpt, located inside a left chest panel. The figure was released in international markets by Hasbro in 2008 under the name Leo Prime. * Big Convoy (1999): The first Transformer to come with a Matrix that was detachable. Its handle design allowed Big Convoy to hold the Matrix, although it meant altering the handle from its more orthodox shape. * Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Optimus Prime''' (2000): Like Lio Convoy, the RiD incarnation of Optimus Prime's (Super Fire Convoy in Japan) Matrix was a permanent fixture inside a chest panel. Looking little like the standard Matrix design, this feature was treated simply as a power cable port in the animated series. * Convoy/Optimus Prime (late 2001 New Year Special Re-issue): Made of solid die-cast metal, this Matrix was designed to fit inside the chest cavity/seats of the original Optimus Prime/Convoy toy. It also came with a chain so that collectors could wear the Matrix as a neckpiece. Although this Matrix was sculpted to look just like the original Matrix, the design of Optimus Prime's fists meant that he was unable to hold it. * Transformers: Armada Optimus Prime (2002): The Leader-class Optimus Prime figure from this toyline featured a non-removable Matrix sculpted inside his chest. Notably, the smaller, Supercon size-class version of the figure did not. * 20th Anniversary Optimus Prime/Masterpiece Convoy (2003–2004): The Matrix included with this figure is both removable, and can be held by Optimus Prime, due to his individually articulated fingers. This is the first Matrix that can also actually open, and can be made to glow in its traditional blue color via an LED inside Optimus Prime's chest cavity. The Matrix was also included in the Japanese-only Masterpiece Ultra Magnus redeco of the toy, as well as other redecos of Convoy (Perfect Edition, Black Edition, Sleep Edition). Like the Matrix of Cybertron Prime, this too can fit in the chest of the original Optimus Prime. * Transformers: Cybertron Optimus Prime (2005): The Transformers: Cybertron incarnation of the character (known as Galaxy Convoy in Japan) comes with a Matrix which can be stored inside the chest and removed, and can be held by the figure, somewhat awkwardly (his fingers are one solid section, but can move). Interestingly, the Matrix toy itself is perfectly sized to fit inside the cab of the original Optimus Prime toy and many fans have taken to storing it there. Prime's Planet Key also has a Matrix theme to its sculpt, although the gold accents are only available in the Japanese version of this toy. * T.H.S.-01 Galaxy Convoy (2005): A beautifully sculpted Japanese exclusive miniature of Galaxy Force Galaxy Convoy (Cybertron Optimus Prime). The figure features an opening chest, as with the larger counterpart. The tiny Matrix which is revealed can be removed, although an electrical screwdriver or fine tweezers may be necessary! Unlike the Generation 1 version, this matrix has a yellow interior. * T.H.S.-02 Convoy (2006): Essentially a small 4 inch tall version of Masterpiece Convoy, he too came with a removable Matrix, which cannot be opened. As with the T.H.S. line, he comes with a variety of hands for different functions. Two hands have slots in them to slip the handles of the Matrix into and it will allow him to hold it. It has weight and is made of die-caste metal. * Revoltech Convoy (2006): Able to be held awkwardly but artfully in Convoy's left hand, this Matrix does not fit into his chest. Also, adhering to the comic-look roots, the Matrix has a small pale dot in the blue center giving it the feel of a glow and gloss. * Galvatron (2005 re-issues): The Japanese-exclusive reissue of the Galvatron toy, recolored to match his cartoon appearance, includes a die-cast Matrix accessory. (The Matrix accessory used is the same mold as the one used in "New Year Special" Convoy, covered in gold chrome detailing.) Also included was a shorter version of the chain from the "New Year Special" Convoy version, this time to be worn by Galvatron, not the owner. Additionally, another version of the toy (in its original colors) exclusive to the eHobby website features the same accessory, painted in a vacuum-metalized green in reference to the comic book incarnation of the Matrix. Because of the thick gold and green coatings, Galvatron's version of the Matrix will not fit in an Optimus or Ultra Magnus chest cavity without paint wear between the Matrix's prongs or light filing down of the divider between Prime's truck cab seats. * Matrix of Leadership Replica (2006): Sculpted by Robert Lee. This item was limited to 1,000 pieces and distributed by Diamond Select Toys in conjunction with Art Asylum. It came with a golden display stand with the Autobot symbol on the front and a replica of the Key to Vector Sigma. Using 3 AA batteries and the replica Key to Vector Sigma accessory (placed on the backside of the display stand), with the Matrix placed on it, it can change colors from blue to purple, to green, to red, and back again. * Transformers: Hunt for the Decepticons Battle Blades Optimus Prime (2010): A Voyager Class figure of Optimus Prime from the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. His chest holds a removable Matrix of Leadership.TFW2005.com - Voyager Class Battle Blades Optimus Prime Hi-Resolution Gallery * Transformers: Reveal the Shield G2 Laser Optimus Prime (2011): On this Deluxe Class figure, an imprint of the Matrix of Leadership appears behind his chest. Other Matrix-related objects Decepticon Matrix of Conquest Appearing only in the 1998 to 2000 BotCon story, the Decepticon Matrix of Conquest is a container created by Shokaract to hold the life force of Unicron. Discovering the Chaos Bringer's presence on prehistoric Earth, in the time of the Beast Wars, the Hunter-Shokaract's identity at the time-created a container similar to the Matrix of Leadership to hold Unicron's life force so he could carry it around to grant him power. The name is a direct mockery of the Matrix of Leadership, since that object was responsible for Unicron's destruction. It granted Shokaract many of Unicron's powers, including reality manipulation, but was erased from history when the Covenant of Primus united their Sparks to sever Shokaract's hold on the past version of Unicron's life force, allowing it to slip back into the timestream and thus erase Shokaract. Dead Matrix Exclusive to the Transformers: Universe storyline, the Dead Matrix was a version of the Matrix of Leadership that had been corrupted by Unicron after being stolen from one dimension's version of Optimus Prime. Defeated by Megazarak, this Optimus was tortured by Unicron and driven insane, eventually recreated as Nemesis Prime. Accompanied by Ramjet, Nemesis Prime infiltrated the Spark Chamber of Primus on Cybertron, the Champion of Unicron planning to drain Primus' Spark with the Dead Matrix and use it to resurrect Unicron. While their efforts were not completed due to the efforts of Vector Prime, Sentinel Maximus, Alpha Trion, and the timely arrival of Omega Prime, the Dead Matrix still managed to absorb some of Primus' energy. Recovered by Soundwave, the Dead Matrix was flung into the black hole created by Unicron's destruction resulting in Unicron being reborn. Toys The "Matrix Glow" recolor of G1 Ultra Magnus, mostly cast in translucent yellow, was released in 2001 as an homage to the scene from the animated movie when the Matrix passes to Ultra Magnus and for a brief moment he is bathed in its yellow light. This occurs shortly before Optimus Prime's death. The toy does not actually include a Matrix. Notes * Marvel (US) Comics '''''Transformers series, issues 1-80. * Dreamwave Productions Transformers series. * Marvel (UK) Comics Transformers series. * Paramount/Dreamworks 2007 Transformers Film. * Hasbro Transformers toy line, 1984 through present (both toys and packaging). References External links * [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Matrix_of_Leadership Matrix of Leadership at TFWiki.net] fr:Matrice de Commandement ja:マトリクス fi:Johtajuuden Matrix zh:母體 (變形金剛) Category:Transformers objects Category:Fictional technology